


Two hearts and a lot of hope

by Lyncanthropiclyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyncanthropiclyn/pseuds/Lyncanthropiclyn
Summary: Dirk and Jake have been dating for a year now, and Dirk thinks it's about time they get explicitly close.





	Two hearts and a lot of hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post, so do forgive me for any fuck ups. I love these two together. hope you enjoy.

Dirks pov.

I sit on the couch, waiting for Jake to come home. I had messaged him earlier, telling him I had a suprise in store for him. Normally, I wouldn't have thought of buying a vibrator for myself. But, I think this'll spark something inside of Jake, watching me pant and moan just for him. I sit naked on the couch, vibrator in my ass, controller in hand, waiting for Jake to come home.

"Dirk, I'm home. What's this supri-" Jake stops mid-sentance, standing still. A scarlet blush coating his cheeks. "D-Dirk, what are you doing?"  
"This is your suprise. Well, part of it." I turn on the vibrator and hand the controller to him. I had angled the vibrator against my prostate, the vibrations just weak enough to tease me. I let out a purr as it stimulates me.  
"D-Dirk?" Jake looks at the controller then to me.  
"Jake, kiss me." I beg, I mash my lips onto his. Hungry and wanting. Jake and I have kissed before, but this was differant. This was lust-filled. I moan into the kiss when Jake sits me down on the couch, his lips still on mine. I paw at Jakes overcoat. God, this needs to go. 

I pull the overcoat off of him, leaving him in his white t-shirt, that also, really needs to go. Jake pulls back, panting, his lips now red and slick.  
"Dirk. how far are we g-going with this?" Jake asks, his voice husky, but uncertainty is laced wiith his words.  
"I want you to fuck me. Hard, fast. Torture me with the vibrator, whatever you want. Please Jake, fuck me." I beg. Jake Turns up the vibrations, causing me to squeak in suprise. His lips now on my neck, leaving soft kisses along my exposed neck. My hands tangle into his hair, tugging at the chestnut locks.  
"J-Jake, mmm, ahah, yes." I start rambling as Jake starts biting my neck.

He sucks and licks each bite affectionately. I cling onto him like a life line as my prostate is stimulated, my erection brushing against his short clad thigh.  
"Getting excited aren't you." Jake purrs as his hands rub across my chest, stopping to play with my pert nipples. Making little noises fall from my parted lips.  
"J-Jake, oh god. Please." I tug at Jakes shirt, wanting it off of him and on the floor. I want to see his broad chest. Jake leans away and removes his shirt, revealing his hairless, muscular chest. I lean forward and kiss right over his heart. Jake laughs and pulls me back, mashing his lips onto mine. Jake starts grinding down on me. our hard cocks brushing against eachother. Jakes hands grab at my ass, his pointer fingers rubbing at my taint. I gasp at the feeling.  
"You like that don't you. Tell me Dirk, tell me how bad you want me." Jakes tone was low and full of lust. I gulp as I cling onto him.

"I want you to pound me, reward me. Please Jake, I want you. I need you." I moan lowly. Jake licks his lips as he pulls himself out of his shorts. "On your kness" Jake orders, I get off the couch and onto my knees. Jake rubs the head of his swollen cock against my lips. I know what he wants. I open my mouth and take him in, my tongue laps at the head. Jake turns up the vibrations alot more. I squeak as best I can when Jake shoves the rest of his thick length into my mouth. I suck as best I can on him, my own cock pulses with interest. Jake pulls out after awhile. He drags me up onto the couch and removes the vibrator from me. I whine as it leaves. He then impales me on his thick cock. I scream as he stretches me open wide. God, he's so much thicker in my ass.  
"God, you're so fucking tight." Jake gasps as his length fills my ass.

"Jake, fuck, you're so huge." I moan lowly, trying to regain my breath. Jake snaps his hips out then into of me, His hands on my hips, gripping tight enough to bruise. Loud pants fall from my lips as Jake slams into me hard. He slams into my prostate hard.  
"J-Jake, fuck. Harder. D-Deeper." I beg, trying to meet his thrusts. Jake slaps my ass hard, his thrusts get more violent.  
"Fuck, you're a slut. Hot little cock slut." Jake whispers in my ear as he fucks me hard, 

Something familiar in my gut twists tighter and tighter. I gasp, I reach down and start to stroke my cock. Trying to bring myself closer.  
"J-Jake, fuck, I'm close." I warn him.  
"Same. God, cum baby, cum." Jake whipers in my ear. I scream hia name as I cum, white splattering out onto the couch. Jake groans as he cums in my ass. 

"Holy fuck." Jake pulls out of me, panting. I flop onto the couch, my body hot and over sensitive. Jake scoops me into his arms and carries me into bed. I curl up in his arms, growing sleepy.  
"I love you Jake."  
"I love you too Dirk."


End file.
